Ashley et la famille Andrews
by Boota
Summary: POST Tome 7 : Cette histoire se passe un peu moins de 10 ans après le dernier tome. Elle relate l'histoire d'une fille, Ashley, qui entre en troisième année à Poudlard. Elle découvrira que cette année, certaines personnes ont des choses à cacher...
1. Une Nouvelle Ère

**Bonjour à tous!   
**

**Ça fait un moment que je lie les fanfictions qui sont postées ici et je me suis dit que je devais faire partager la mienne également. Voila donc le début de cette histoire que j'ai commencé il y a déjà un an.  
J'ai repris le monde de Harry Potter tel qu'il était et j'espère ne pas avoir changé trop de chose par rapport à la vraie histoire. Ce n'est pas à proprement parler, une suite, ce serait plutot une histoire parallèle. Mes chapitres sont en général très courts, je n'ai pas énormément d'imagination pour jouer en longueur, mais j'espère que cette histoire plaira quand même.  
Pour le rythme de sortie, je pense faire du 1chapitre toutes les 2 semaines. Voilà, vous m'en direz des nouvelles, tout commentaire est le bienvenu et bien sur : **

**JOYEUX NOËL et BONNE ANNÉE à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre I : Une Nouvelle Ère **

C'est dans une banlieue de Newcastle, Whitley, que débute cette histoire.  
Ici habite une jeune fille qui n'est pas tout à fait comme les autres...En effet, c'est une apprenti-sorcière qui étudie dans l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de magie du monde, l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard.

Dans sa chambre, on pouvait retrouver éparpillée ses affaires de cours, un chaudron, ainsi que plusieurs lettres :

_Salut Ashley,_

_On a pensé à un truc avec Melissa, vu qu'on va entrer en 3ème année, on pourrait peut-être monter un club de soutien!  
Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, comme ça on pourra aider les autres tout en s'amusant!  
En tout cas, on se retrouve dans le train et on en reparlera  
J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées et à bientot_

_Ton amie, Lucy_

Une autre du même genre d'une amie et une autre lettre venait de l'école pour prévenir que la rentrée serait le 1er septembre accompagnée de la liste des livres et du matériel nécessaire, ainsi que, pour les 3èmes années, la possibilité de prendre des options.  
Ashley était allongée sur son lit, en train de somnoler avec un livre ouvert dans les mains, elle avait de longs cheveux châtains et des couleurs montrant qu'elle avait passé de très bonnes vacances, son visage était mince et sa bouche en forme de coeur, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était l'une des filles les plus populaires de l'école.  
Elle se réveillait doucement et aperçu un hibou qui attendait devant sa fenêtre, apparemment depuis un moment

-Oh! Excuse moi, je me suis assoupie et j'ai oublié, tiens, une Noise et merci bien

Dépliée, on pouvait lire en grand sur la 1ère page la nomination de Hermione Granger au poste de Directrice de Poudlard :  
Minerva McGonagall qui avait remplacé au pied levé l'ancien directeur Albus Dumbledore, a décidé de se retirer et de céder sa place à la talentueuse Hermione Granger. Il était très rare qu'un directeur de Poudlard cède sa place, en général, les directeurs le restaient jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Le professeur Granger enseignait les sortilèges ainsi que les runes anciennes, elle était également directrice de la maison de Griffondor, un joli palmarès pour quelqu'un de 25 ans. Les runes seront le seul cours qu'elle pourra continuer à enseigner en tant que professeur, étant une option, elle demande moins d'engagements.

"J'ai vécu de très bons moments, de très forts moments dans cette école étant élève, en devenir la directrice est pour moi un immense honneur et j'espère me montrer à la hauteur" nous confie la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard

Quand à Minerva McGonagall, elle compte se retirer à la campagne et profiter de sa retraite bien méritée

"Travailler aux cotés d'Albus et de tant d'autres sorciers de valeurs m'a beaucoup appris, j'ai apprécié pleinement mes années en tant que professeur, directrice adjointe et directrice, je n'oublierais jamais" voila pour sa déclaration, nous non plus...suite à la page 4

-Aah! Professeur Granger, mon idole! Ça veut dire qu'on aura un tout nouveau prof de sortilèges! J'ai hâte de voir ça!

On tapa à la porte de sa chambre

-Chéri, c'est moi je peux entrer?

-Oui, maman

-C'était pour te prévenir, descends manger ton petit-déjeuner, on va partir pour le Chemin de Traverse

-D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite!

Les parents d'Ashley étaient tous deux sorciers. Son père travaillait au Ministère de la Magie en tant qu'Oubliator au département des accidents et catastrophes magiques. Leur maison faisait parti d'un lotissement qui s'étendait sur toute une rue.  
Le père d'Ashley prenait son café dans la salle à manger quand il entendit sa fille descendre

-Salut papa, tiens, le journal, dit Ashley en arrivant dans la cuisine

-Je te remercie, répondit son père, je le lirais tranquillement au ministère

-Tu vas au travail par le chemin moldu ?

-Ah ta mère ne t'a pas dit? C'est moi qui vous amène à Londres

-Oh génial! Et tu viens avec nous sur le Chemin de Traverse

-J'aurais aimé mais je ne peux pas, il faut que je sois au ministère, mais ils nous ont affrété une voiture spéciale pour l'occasion

-Donc tu ne nous accompagnes pas faire les courses

-Et non, je dois quand même travailler

-Dommage mais c'est déjà bien qu'on y aille ensemble

Une fois le déjeuner finit, ils sortirent tous et s'installèrent dans la voiture ensorcelée, elle paraissait petite mais on aurait pu y mettre une famille nombreuse entière

-Mettez vos ceintures, on décolle

Et la voiture pris son envol à une vitesse fulgurante en direction de Londres


	2. Sur le Chemin de Traverse

**Hello!  
Voilà comme promis, après 2 semaines, le second chapitre de ma fiction. A la base, il est en 2 parties, mais j'ai préféré tout mettre ici, histoire de ne pas casser le rythme  
Merci vended pour ton comm's et à la prochaine fois pour le numéro 3 :D **

* * *

**Chapitre II : Sur le Chemin de Traverse**

La voiture volait à basse distance, si bien qu'on pouvait voir toute la diversité de toits en Angleterre. Mais c'était aussi plutôt inquiétant car les moldus pourraient apercevoir le véhicule

-Dis, on vole plutôt bas là, non ? demanda Ashley

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du père d'Ashley, à en juger par son expression, il s'attendait à cette question, mieux, il l'espérait

-Bonne remarque Ashley, répondit son père. Et bien en fait, ce sont de tous nouveaux modèles et un sort de désillusion leur a été appliqué. Le principe est simple, dès que la voiture décolle, elle est soumise au sortilège, ainsi les moldus ne peuvent pas la voir.

-C'est pratique ça ! Et ils compte le garder comme véhicule d'escorte ou d'urgence ou bien ils comptent le commercialiser ? demanda la mère

-Et bien pour tout dire Alice, il n'y a encore que des prototypes et je me suis proposé pour faire une sorte de test, avoua le père

-Hey mais c'est dangereux, rétorqua la mère, imagine que le sort s'annule et qu'on se trouve à découvert devant une file de moldus, on aura l'air fin tiens !

-Euuuh...

-Frank !

-Oui bon, je...j'essayerais de voler plus haut alors

-FRANK

-D'accord d'accord ma chérie, je me dépèche et on oublie les petits tests

-Ah je te jure toi alors !

Pendant ce temps Ashley, qui essayait de réprimer un fou rire, en profita pour observer la vue. Elle voyait les premières personnes qui s'apprêtaient à partir travailler ou les enfants qui attendaient la navette de l'école, les premiers commerces qui commençaient à ouvrir leurs portes et les personnes impatientes qui n'attendaient plus que ça, se ruer dans le magasin pour être les premières à en profiter..

-Alors Ashley, est-ce qu'un moldu a tourné la tête depuis ? demanda Frank

-Il y a bien quelqu'un qui a crut apercevoir quelque chose mais il s'est vite retourné, donc je pense que ça marche bien pour l'instant, conclut Ashley

-Bien, je passe la seconde alors, accrochez vous les filles !

La voiture redoubla de vitesse et de hauteur à tel point qu'on ne distinguait plus que des formes floues.

-Ne regardez pas trop par les fenêtres, conseilla le père d'Ashley. Vous pourriez tombez malade en un rien de temps. On est en train d'arranger ça aussi sur les nouveaux modèles.

Bien qu'ils allassent extrêmement vite, le véhicule restait confortable, sans trop de secousses, non sans déplaire aux passagers.  
Puis ils finirent par ralentir aux abords de Londres et amorcer la descente

-Nous voici arrivé à destination, dit Frank en prenant une voix maniérée, en espérant que vous ayez fait bon voyage et nous serions ravi de vous revoir dans notre compagnie

-Ce sera pas demain la veille, murmura Alice

La voiture atterrit et au même moment, redevint visible, elle se mêla au fur et à mesure aux autres voitures et ce jusqu'à être arrivé dans la capitale. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bar qui avait pour nom « Le Chaudron Baveur »

-Allez, dit Frank, je vous laisse ici.

-Pas de bêtises hein ? prévint Alice

-T'en fais pas, allez à ce soir vous deux, répondit Frank avant d'embrasser sa femme et sa fille. Puis il repartit tranquillement vers le Ministère de la Magie

Ashley et sa mère entrèrent donc dans le bar qui avait opéré quelques modifications depuis quelques années.  
Le bar s'était modernisé, on pouvait trouver dans un coin un espace consacré à la nouvelle technologie moldu, qui permettait d'envoyer des messages via un réseau. C'était d'autant plus étonnant que les messages étaient envoyés plus vite que par hibou.  
Il y avait aussi un coin jeux de société avec des cartes qui parlent et bougent toutes seules, et également le classique jeu d'échecs façon sorcier.  
Hormis ça, les différences étaient moins flagrantes mais l'ambiance montrait bien que ça avait changé.

-Bonjour Tom, dit Alice

-B'jour M'dame Mindster, répondit Tom. Ça va la famille ? Oh mais c'est la jeune Ashley, ça va toi ?

-Oui merci, répondit Ashley

-Bien, on te passait juste un petit coucou, dit Alice. On va faire nos courses

-Oui je m'en doutais un peu, c'est bientôt la rentrée et ça se voit

-Comment ça ?

-Ben...vous verrez bien

Les filles se dirigèrent vers la porte de derrière et on pouvait déjà entendre le tumulte de la foule au delà du mur. Alice sorti sa baguette magique et tapota les briques pour ouvrir l'arcade permettant l'accès au Chemin de Traverse.  
Ashley et sa mère étouffèrent une exclamation, il y avait tellement de monde que l'on pouvait à peine circuler, on pouvait voir les files d'attente se prolonger jusque dans les rues.

Si Alice avait l'air un peu inquiète à l'idée de faire le parcours du combattant, Ashley, elle, avait l'air de trouver ça amusant.

-Bon ben je pense qu'on va y passer la journée, dit Alice. Allons y...

-----

-N'hésitez pas, ils sont d'occasion mais en très bon état !

-Non, non, je vous assure ça ira comme ça

-Et ça, regardez comme c'est beau, vous ne pouvez pas passez à coté

-Et bien...

Ashley et sa mère avaient à peine fait trois pas qu'elles étaient déjà en train de se faire accoster par les marchands ambulants, ils scandaient le slogan de leurs produits haut et fort. Ils savaient qu'à cette période de l'année, il y aurait énormément de monde sur le Chemin de Traverse, la rentrée arrivait à grands pas ! On pouvait apercevoir tous les marchands qui slalomaient en allant voir les personnes par-ci, par-là, et leur cargaison flottante les suivaient où qu'ils aillent. Les passants entraient dans une boutique puis dans une autre, puis encore une autre, c'était la cohue.

-Wouaah ! Je n'avais jamais vu le chemin de Traverse comme ça avant, s'exclama Ashley. C'est normal tu crois ?

-C'est la période tu sais, répondit sa mère avec un soupir. On aurait peut-être du s'y prendre un peu plus tôt

-Meuh non, c'est rigolo !

-Bon, avant que ces marchands ne recommencent à venir nous voir, dis moi où tu veux aller pour commencer ?

-Chez Madame Guipure, j'aurais besoin de nouvelles robes en fait.

-C'est vrai que tu as pas mal grandi cet été, dit Alice tout en regardant sa fille de haut en bas.

Ashley avait toujours était très mignonne étant petite, elle attirait naturellement le monde autour d'elle et en grandissant, elle devenait de plus en plus jolie. Elle n'était pas de celles qui se vantent et qui passent leurs journées devant un miroir, non elle préférait rester simple et c'est ce qui attirait autant de monde autour d'elle.

-Direction la boutique de vêtements alors, reprit joyeusement Alice

La boutique de Madame Guipure, à l'image du Chaudron Baveur, faisait parti de ces endroits qui s'étaient modernisés, agrandis, expansionnés grâce à de nouvelles filliales. Ici, les changements s'opéraient surtout au niveau de la taille du magasin, les nouveautés étaient exposées en vitrine, l'intérieur permettait des déplacements assez simples et les robes en promotion étaient mises en valeur de façon à ce qu'on ne les rate sous aucun prétexte. Il y avait plusieurs employés sous la directive de Madame Guipure, elle-même avait l'air très occupé

-On ne va pas trop s'attarder, on a encore plein d'autres courses en plus de tes affaires de classe, dit Alice a sa fille

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je sais déjà ce que je veux, j'ai tout choisi grâce au magazine Sorcière Hebdo, répondit Ashley. C'est plutôt pratique tu sais, regarde, une fois que tu as tout choisi dans le magazine, ils te donnent un code à effectuer avec ta baguette et...

Elle fit un ou deux mouvements de baguette magique et aussitôt, 3 articles volèrent en direction d'Ashley

-...voilà le travail, conclut Ashley en attrapant ses vêtements en vol

-Plutôt ingénieux comme système, répondit Alice admirative. Bien on va payer tout ça et on s'en va.

-----

Pendant ce temps, bien au dessus du bruit et de la cohue de la foule, sur le toit de la banque des sorciers Gringotts, un jeune garçon était allongé sur un balai, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, le balai flottait à 20 cm du sol et bougeait lentement de gauche à droite, comme pour bercer son propriétaire. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir paisiblement quand tout à coup, un crac sonore retentit, bruit significatif du déplacement instantané des sorciers appelé plus communément le transplanage.  
Toutefois, en le sachant et n'étant pas en train de dormir, le jeune garçon allongé ne fit aucun signe montrant qu'il avait décelé le transplanage, ni senti qu'il n'était plus seul sur ce toit. Ce fut donc le nouvel arrivant qui interrompu le silence.

-Tu sais que je t'ai cherché pendant un bon moment

Pas de réaction de la part de son interlocuteur, si ce n'est le balai qui ne bougeait plus.

-En fait, je viens de me souvenir que tu devais passer ici aujourd'hui, et comme je te connais un peu, je savais que je te trouverais ni trop près, ni trop loin de la foule !

Le garçon émit un bruit qui ressemblait à un « Tchh » sans bouger de son balai.

-Oh, ne fais pas ton bougon, frérot, répondit l'autre en rigolant. Tu sais que Aaron se fâcherait en te voyant te comporter comme ça envers un aîné !

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Julius ? dit enfin le jeune garçon mais sans se lever.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, petit frère, répondit Julius d'un ton plutôt enjoué. Je suis venu t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, on m'a proposé un poste d'enseignant dans ton école.

Pour la première fois, le jeune garçon montra un signe d'interêt, sa tête s'était légèrement inclinée et il décida de s'asseoir sur son balai, toujours en tournant le dos à son frère.

-Mais quel enthousiasme, tu pourrais au moins me féliciter, non ? Parce que figures-toi que je vais accepter ! Je dois avouer que la directrice est particulièrement charmante et persuasive, je sens que je vais m'amuser moi.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as accepté juste pour ça.

Le garçon ne pouvait le voir mais on aurait dit que Julius avait eu un moment d'hésitation, mais il se ressaisit presque aussitôt et lança d'une voix toute à fait normale

-Tu le sais que j'aime jouer avec la magie. En devenant prof, je vous inculquerais ce plaisir, et puis je pourrais veiller sur toi aussi non ?

-Ah c'est donc ça, tu veux garder un œil sur moi, tu aurais du le dire plus tôt, non ? répondit assez froidement le jeune garçon. Je ne suis plus un enfant tu sais, je n'ai besoin de personne pour me surveiller, j'ai toujours fait mes « devoirs » et...

-Détrompe toi, coupa Julius qui pour la première fois prenait un ton sérieux. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger et te surveiller, si j'ai pris ce poste c'est parce que je le voulais et non parce qu'on me l'a ordonné.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux frères, très vite rompu par Julius.

-Mais c'est sur que le fait qu'on se verra plus souvent m'enchante bien, reprit Julius en ayant retrouvé on ton enjoué.

Le jeune frère se leva enfin et se rapprocha du bord de l'immeuble.

-Papa voudrait te parler, reprit Julius sur le ton de la conversation. Tache de...

-Que dis tu ? s'étonna le jeune garçon en se retournant brusquement. Mais comment ... qu'est-ce que ...

-Hey, je ne fais que répéter les instructions dit Julius, étonné d'un tel manifestement de surprise chez son glacial de frère. Enfin bref, tache de te retrouver seul dans ta salle commune pour le vendredi de la rentrée, et ensuite ... je suppose que tu sais comment on opère ... je veux dire que ...

-Oui, coupa son frère. Je le sais.

Ce dernier ne pouvait empêcher ses membres de trembler après l'annonce, ce que Julius remarqua.

-Oui je te comprends, moi aussi je suis content de son retour.

Le jeune inconnu se retourna et s'avança une nouvelle fois vers le bord de l'immeuble pour observer la foule en bas.

-Au fait frérot, j'espère que tu les as toujours sur toi ? demanda Julius

Son frère leva la main gauche et regarda en bas pendant un moment...

-----

-Ah ! dit soudain Ashley en s'arrêtant brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? demanda sa mère en bousculant sa fille juste devant elle. On a oublié quelque chose ? Pourtant, on a fait toutes les boutiques, on a tes livres, ton nouveau chaudron et ton matériel spécial pour l'étude des runes anciennes, je ne crois pas que...

-Mais non maman, tu ne les as pas vu ? Regarde là haut !

Les 2 filles levèrent les yeux mais il n'y avait rien à part un soleil qui empêchait de garder les yeux ouverts très longtemps.

-C'est bizarre, pourtant j'étais sur d'avoir vu quelque chose...

-Et tu penses que c'était quoi ?

-Ben, je crois que c'était une personne mais avec le soleil, je n'ai pu distinguer qu'une seule chose, ses yeux, ils avaient l'air si froid, j'aurais juré qu'il avait croisé mon regard...

-Tu ne penses pas que le soleil a pu te jouer un tour ? dit Alice sur un ton compatissant

-Peut-être bien...répondit Ashley perplexe. Tant pis, tu as peut-être raison, on rentre comment ?

-Par les cheminées, c'est encore le moyen le plus simple pour rentrer rapidement

Et elles rentrèrent tranquillement en passant par la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur.


End file.
